


Post-Fight Conversation

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby got into a fight; Logan's giving him a once-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Fight Conversation

"What happened, kid?" Logan asked as Bobby slipped in the back door.

"Wha-?" Bobby stopped short, door half-way closed. "Nothing."

Logan arched an eyebrow that said 'Right, 'nothing' explains the bruises on your face.' Logan had very expressive eyebrows.

Bobby pushed the door to and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. "Bumped into John."

"Pyro?" Logan frowned.

"Yeah." A shrug. "He didn't like what I had to say, so he decked me."

"Better'n torchin' ya, I guess."

Bobby snorted, a sound that was almost a laugh, though not very amused. "Right. Look, this hurts like a bitch, so I'm just gonna put some ice on it." He waved a hand at the bruise beginning to purple his cheek.

Logan stepped close, gingerly brushed a large thumb across the bruise, then leaned in to drag his tongue along the mark. He felt Bobby shiver and almost lose his balance. "Whoa, kid." He curled an arm around Bobby's waist to hold him steady. "I gotcha."

"Do it again," he whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Logan obliged the request with the same pressure as the first pass. Then, he applied a little more to gauge a reaction. When Bobby whimpered and gripped his shirt, Logan backed them into a corner of the rear hallway and did it again.

Knees like wet noodles and fingers white-knuckling already tightly-stretched cotton, Bobby thought, for sure, he would be a limp, wet mess in minutes. But, somehow, Logan kept him upright and just on this side of going over.

He winced when Logan's meaty hand brushed past the bruise on his ribcage. He'd almost forgotten about that one.

"How'd ya get this?" Logan asked, thumb dragging along the length of the tender spot on Bobby's ribs.

Bobby gasped. "Boot. 'Kicked me." He let out another sigh and felt his cock twitch in his jeans. Logan wasn't being gentle with him at all – careful, but not gentle. Gentility would imply no pain, or very little pain, but Logan was applying friction and pressure to the bruises on his skin. It hurt. Oh, hell it hurt, but it wasn't the same as the hurt caused by his fight with Pyro. This was different. That was the only way his brain could describe it – different.

"Hope ya kicked back, kid," Logan snarled, this time pressing his calloused palm against his sore ribs.

A nod of his head. "Yeah. I did." He moaned softly and let his head drop to Logan's shoulder. When Logan chuckled, he thought about punching _him_ in the ribs. "Might've given him a bit of frostbite to go with it."

The chuckling stopped. "Musta been one serious fight."

"Didn't have to be. John's turned into a punk." Bobby dragged Logan's mouth back to the bruise on his cheek. "Keep going."

Logan sucked lightly, then not-so-lightly on Bobby's cheek, making him grit his teeth. "Any more fun places to toy with, kid?" Logan asked as he tugged Bobby's shirt up his chest.

"On my hip. Left side. He went for my groin, but I turned in time to take it in the hip instead. Almost sent me to the ground."

Before Bobby finished explaining, Logan was on his knees, working his jeans open and pushing them toward the floor. Every bit of denim grazed Bobby's hip along the way. He reached for a handful of Logan's hair. "Fuck, Logan."

On his knees, mouth pressed to the wide bruise on Bobby's hip, Logan ignored the tugging in his hair and the curse in his ears and concentrated on his current task. He licked roughly, nipped his teeth at the edges and sucked the skin between his lips, bruising it more. He worked at Bobby's hip until he felt the kid buck against his shoulder and groan through an orgasm. Then he stood slowly and pressed his mouth to Bobby's in a rough kiss. "Go get your ice, kid. You're gonna have bruises on your bruises."

Bobby nodded absently as he reached to tug up his jeans. "I'll… I'll be upstairs in a bit. I want you to do that again."

Logan's lip curled in a wicked grin as he glanced back over his shoulder at the kid. "I'll be waitin'."


End file.
